Sound of Laughter
by Kat56
Summary: Minerva always felt a twinge of sadness with each class that graduated but this year she felt like the sadness might overwhelm her. "They" were leaving and she didn't know how she felt about it. On one hand she should be happy, it was going to be peaceful here for a change. She was starting to realize that she didn't want peace.


A/n: As always this is not my world it's JKR's, and the scenario and some of the lines are taken from the finale episode A Brave New World Part 2 of Boy Meets World. Twas my inspiration. So credit for those go to the episode's writer Matthew Nelson, the director Jeff McCracken, the shows creator Michael Jacobs and April Kelly and ABC.

It had been a long day, Hogwarts Graduation Ceremonies were always a sight to see but this year it had been especially eventful. How could it not have been "they" were graduating. The infamous foursome that had made her last seven years teaching here hectic to say the least. She slowly sunk into the chair at the front of her classroom and let out a low sigh. As much as she hated to admit it she would miss them terribly. Each had found their own special place in her heart and she was sure they would never leave.

Remus Lupin was the studious one of the group. He worked hard, was polite, and was any teacher's definition of a good student. She had watched as he had grown from a child scared to death of the monster he became but once a month, into a young man who somehow still seemed to be able to see the good in anyone. He was down to earth and good natured but he had a mischievous streak that was only fanned by his trouble-making friends. She couldn't help but wonder what the future had in store for this remarkable young man. She feared he would slump back into the timid little boy who was to scared to fight for the rights that he so deserved. But, she knew with his friends by his side Remus would be able to overcome any adversity.

Peter Pettigrew wasn't anyones definition of remarkable. He wasn't stupid by any means but he lacked the confidence to be able to truly devote himself to his magic. Before he even attempted a spell he would convince himself he wouldn't be able to do it. It didn't help that his three friends were such high achievers, even if two of them could get high grades in their sleep. She had been tough on him, but only because she hated to see wasted talent. He was capable he just needed to realize it. His friends lifted him up, helped him, stood up for him, and cared for him. They would not let him fall, but at times she thinks he resents them for the help they have given him

James Potter was cocky and full of himself but on him it was some how charming. He had talent by the bucket loads, but it was his heart that would always make her glad she had gotten the chance to teach him. He had his faults he tended to see the world as black and white, seeing the bad in those who were against him but failing to see his own hypocrisy. But he was getting better. He stood up for the underdog and fought for those would couldn't fight for themselves. He tended to bring out the best in those around him. He was a prankster at heart, and thusly could find humour in even the most bleak situation. She knew he was headed for great things, she just hoped that he would be able to keep his friends together. Despite all the talk of all the things he did for the three misfits he had accumulated in first year she knew better. She knew all the things they had done for him as well.

And lastly the enigma that is Sirius Black. He stepped into Hogwarts as the boy who had all the privileges in the world. How quickly the mighty had fallen, but some how from the ashes of complete and utter ruin he rose up and managed to do the unthinkable. Despite being bombarded with blood purity diatribe, he managed to carve his own path. He still maintained many of the Black traits arrogance, dashing good looks, fierce temper, and unwavering stubbornness. But, he now used those traits for good. He stumbled often, but she had never seen anyone make such amazing comebacks. Teachers weren't supposed to favour their students, and she never did (unless it came to Quidditch) but she couldn't help but be especially proud whenever he succeeded.

She put her head in her hands, she could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. But, quickly blinked them out when she heard the door open. In walked the four boys that flooded her mind with a collage of different emotions. They took a seat, who was she kidding they took "their" seats.

"What on earth are you boys doing here, you should be out celebrating with the rest of your year."

'"We just wanted to pay our favourite Professor one last visit." James said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"What are you boys up too?" She asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Why do we always have to be up to something?" Peter asked in a rare bit of confidence his grin widening. "Besides we just wanted to ask you one last thing before we leave."

"And what would that be Mr. Pettigrew?" she questioned slightly confused.

"Admit you love us!" said Sirius ("Brave New World Part 2." Boy Meets World. ABC,WABC-TV, New York City 5 May, 2000. Television.)

" What on earth ever gave you boys that ridiculous notion!" her voice rising slightly trying to keep from crying as well as sounding stern.

" Oh come on Minnie you know we're your favourites." Sirius stated standing up with a large grin on his face. ("Brave New World Part 2." Boy Meets World. ABC, 5 May, 2000. Television.)

" To be fair she hasn't gotten much of a chance to bond with anyone else, she's always watching us in detention" chuckled Remus.

" Boys" she warned not being nearly as stern as she wished to sound.

The first one to step up was Peter, little Peter. " Thank you for pushing me, you forced me to try. You taught me that one should not be content just to wait on the sidelines. I'm not going to be pushed around anymore" he said firmly.

"That is all I ever wanted for you" she said and gave him a warm hug. It was true, but there was something in his eyes that wasn't there before. To be honest it scared her, but she shook it away this was Peter.

Next was Remus, he walked towards her looking slightly sheepish as if slightly embarrassed. " Thank you, Professor. You never treated me any differently, and for that I will always be extremely grateful. Thanks for encouraging me and helping me. If I manage to achieve something outside of school, well it will always be you who made that possible." She wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him into a hug.

Minerva had only seen Sirius Black's confidence waver twice. The first time when his mother sent him a particularly humiliating howler in fourth year, the second when he was apologizing to Remus after the incident. He was one of the strongest people she knew, which was why she was shocked when his voice cracked slightly. " You never gave up on me, not once. You always believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. Thank you for being there through everything" She couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her face now, as she pulled the tall boy, no man into a hug.("Brave New World Part 2." Boy Meets World. ABC, 5 May, 2000. Television.)

And lastly James. " Well Professor you are finally rid of us." he smirked hands in his pocket. "A much deserved break, it has been a journey watching the four of you turn from boys to men " she said softly.

" Men, wow! When did that happen? Look Professor, thank you for everything. I don't know how you did it but you managed to get us through everything. You may not have been able to fix every mistake, but you were their for all of us. Even if you can't say that we are your favourite students, you'll always be our favourite teacher." He pulled her into a hug and then the four of them walked out of her classroom, throwing her a quick "goodbye, Professor."

Her heart felt like it had been split in two. It was quiet for a moment and then she heard the sound of their laughter echoing down the halls. Remus' quiet chuckle, Peter's gleeful giggles, James' hearty laugh, and Sirius' loud and bark like laughter. She smiled slightly to herself, and began to walk out of the room. Just as she was about to leave she turned back to look at the four seats that would never truly be filled. She sighed " I love you all!" ("Brave New World Part 2." Boy Meets World. ABC, 5 May, 2000. Television.)


End file.
